Paradigm/Car1
Car1 is a playable hero in Paradigm. He is one of the 10 free heroes introduced at launch. Background Car1 is a man who was corrupted by the media, and was soon absorbed from his life and became an outcast, soon becoming a half-computer himself. He was unknowingly put into the Paradigm by an unwanted software update that made him momentarily glitch out and somehow had him walk into the whole place- so he knows nothing about it, and his only instinct is the only thing possible- to fight. Description Car1 is a chubby 16 year old man who was overexposed to the media, who spent most of his time online and doing what's "popular", and soon became one with it. Some of his body is taken over by digital stuff- a tablet is attached to his arm, he has laptop "pincers" for hands, and has visible glowing wires on his skin. Part of his face is replaced with a computer screen, showing an "emoji" depending on his feeling (he's media-addicted). Car1's personality is faded- it consists of "okay" mode, which makes him feel nothing whatsoever, and then "flame war" mode, which turns his screen emoji to the demon, and causes him to go batshit insane. He is extremely one-dimensional and flat, thanks to the media, and have no mind of its own. Gameplay Car1 is a mix between a glass cannon and a summoner class. He can summon extremely powerful minions, but can't do much damage on his own, as well as being very fragile. His attacks summon "what's popular", going with dumb memes, and other things that are infecting the world. Movelist New: Possible Outcomes of "Dank Memes" The attacks that can come out of the chance move "Dank Memes" are all of random rarity, with the rarer ones having more power, but taking longer to do and being much more rare. Each outcome is a summoned character which can come to use with Car1. Each one is a satirical parody of a meme of today. *'Dis Goi-' a semi common one. A small text box appears on the bottom of the other team's screens, reading "here come dis goi". Right afterwards, a turtle riding a bicycle will ride near a random opponent and start attacking them, but quickly goes away after attacking the target *'Bobby Classic Paradigm Fan-' a semi-rare summon. BPPF, an 8 year old child, will start screaming completely stupid things about fictional games at the top of his lungs, turning red as he goes on. He runs around while doing this, leaving a trail of fire in the team he's on's color, which will only damage the other team. He'll disappear after being hit once, though, but he's hard to hit. “You people have authoritatively made me blow a gasket!” - Bobby Classic Paradigm Fan *'cate-' Is very rare. Will target a random opponent and soon a cat giving you a smug look will appear on their screen, with words saying "wow", "such annoy", "so overused" "wow" "car1" and "such paradigm", in bold and large text, obstructing that player's view. *'Shitpost-' Common. Will place a fence post with the normal cartoony pile of shit on it. Soon, above it many gifs, memes, and other worthless things will appear above it in a 15 "square" radius for a split second before dropping a cartoony shit (like the stuff you see in the *ahem* emoji), which can slip opponents *'ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ-' This will cause one random person on the other team to be transformed into ragdoll mode and will be pulled around the map aimlessly for 6 seconds. super rare. Trivia *Car1 is not pronounced "Car-one", rather "Carl", as that was Car1's name before the viruses. *Car1's paradigm shift was named "Car2" by fans until the official name was released, which was officially Car2. Category:Paradigm Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Characters